


from the fields, she rises from the unmarked grave

by GlassesBlu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Multi, Summoning, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesBlu/pseuds/GlassesBlu
Summary: "Dave likes dead things. Rose has a fascination with the occult. Clearly, attempting to summon a ghost is the perfect date activity.They weren't expecting it to work.They definitely weren't expecting the ghost to be cute."





	from the fields, she rises from the unmarked grave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [circumlocute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circumlocute/gifts).




End file.
